N-1-Sternjäger
|Preis=Nicht zum Kauf verfügbar, geringer Preis |Merkmale=*Schlanke Stromlinienform *Triebwerks- und Schwanzspitzen *Verchromte Vorder- und Unterseite |Länge=11,0 Meter |Breite= |Höhe= |Beschleunigung=3.750 g |MGLT= |Sublicht=1.100 km/h''Starships of the Galaxy – Saga Edition'' |Antrieb=2 Nubian-221- Radialsublichttriebwerke (modifiziert, Typ J) |Hyperraumantrieb=*Klasse 1 *Nubian Monarc C-4 *Reichweite unter 1.000 Lichtjahre |Energie=Energiezellen |Treibstoff=Treibstofftanks |Schild=Schutzschilde |Hülle=Gepanzert |Sensoren=2 Sensorkuppeln |Kommunikation=Kommunikationsantennen |Zielsuchsystem=2 Zielerfassungsgruppen |Bewaffnung=*2 Laserkanonen *1 Protonentorpedowerfer (2 Magazine mit je 5 Protonentorpedos) |Crew=*1 Pilot *1 R2-Astromechdroide (o.Ä.) |Passagiere= |Beladung=65 kg |Vorräte=1 Woche |Erste Sichtung=32 VSY |Rolle=*Planetare Verteidigung *Leichte Patrouillen *Eskortschiff |Flotten=Sicherheitskräfte der Naboo |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Naboo }} Der N-1-Sternjäger war ein Leichter Sternjäger in Diensten der königlichen Sicherheitstruppe von Naboo. Seine Wendigkeit und vergleichsweise starke Bewaffnung machten ihn zum stolzen Aushängeschild des Raumjägerkorps und zu dessen wirksamster Waffe gegen Piraten und Plünderer im Chommell-Sektor. Wie die meisten anderen Werke aus der Produktion des Raumschiffspionierkorps' des Palasts von Theed wurden viele seiner Bestandteile importiert und mit dem für die Naboo typischen Schiffsdesign vereint. Seine schlanken Formen und die glänzende Chrombeschichtung wurden bei zahlreichen Paraden und Eskortflügen für den Monarchen zur Schau gestellt. Im Jahre 32 VSY stellte sich eine Staffel N-1-Jäger während der Schlacht von Naboo im Alleingang der Handelsföderation entgegen. Zwar war dies einer ihrer wenigen bekannten Kampfeinsätze, wurde durch den Sieg über die Besatzer jedoch zur historischen Leistung. Beschreibung Äußeres Maßgebend für die äußere Gestaltung des N-1 waren die ästhetischen Vorstellungen der Naboo im Bezug auf Raumschiffe des Königshauses, welche stets elegant und aufwändig ausfielen. Das aerodynamisch günstige, sehr schlanke Konzept mit dem nach hinten gestreckten Cockpit- und Schwanzbereich besaß an der Vorderseite ein flaches Paar Flügel. Diese trugen seinen Antrieb in Gestalt je eines glatt verkleideten Triebwerkes an den Flügelspitzen. Sowohl das schmale Heck als auch die ovalen Turbinenverkleidungen endeten in konkav zulaufenden Spitzen, wie man sie auch beim königlichen J-Typ 327 Nubian finden konnte. Rumpf, Flügel und Triebwerke gingen dabei nahtlos ineinander über. Der Sockel für Astromechdroiden hinter dem Cockpit, die Rinnen vor den Mündungen der am Bug montierten Laser und der Auslass für Protonentorpedos an der Unterseite bildeten die einzigen Unregelmäßigkeiten in den Formen des N-1. Die damit nahezu völlig glatte Hülle war in leuchtendem Gelb gehalten. Um jedoch die königliche Zugehörigkeit dieses Raumjägers zu betonen, wurden der vordere Teil der Turbinen sowie der Flügel, und auch die gesamte Nase mit einer glänzenden Chromschicht überzogen. Während diese zu früheren Zeiten als teurer und in Handarbeit gefertigter Schutz gegen Strahlung in Weltraum und Atmosphäre gedient hatte, war sie zu Zeiten des N-1 eine dem Königshaus vorbehaltene Zierde geworden. Dies kam vor allem bei der repräsentativen Verwendung des Jägers als Parade- und Eskortschiff zur Geltung.Secrets of Naboo Aufbau miniatur|links|Das Innenleben des N-1 Ungeachtet seiner geringen Größe musste das Innere des N-1 Sternjägers eine Vielzahl wichtiger Systeme aufnehmen. Die meisten größeren Komponenten befanden sich dabei dicht gedrängt zwischen den schmalen Querspanten des Rumpfes. Auch der Platz in den Antriebsgondeln wurde daher so gut wie möglich genutzt. Die leistungsstarken Nubian 221 Ionenantriebe des N-1 nahmen zwar einen Großteil des Raums innerhalb ihrer Verkleidungen ein, ließen jedoch genug Raum für die Sensoranlagen zur Zielerfassung und Navigation hinter der vorderen Kuppel. Die damit verbundenen Datenkabel führten in einem entlang der Flügelkanten zur Nase, in der auch mehrere Kommunikationsantennen sowie das Empfängermodul untergebracht waren. Weiter hinten im Flügel verliefen die drei Treibstoffleitungen, die von einem der zwei beidseitig angebrachten Tanks im Bauch des Jägers zu den Ionenantrieben führten. Jede dieser insgesamt sechs Leitungen verfügte hierbei über ihre eigene Pumpe. Der kompakte Hyperantrieb vom Typ Nubian Monarc C-4 füllte den verbliebenen Platz hinter den Treibstofftanks aus. Zwischen der Nase und dem Cockpit lagen die beiden Laserkanonen des N-1. Ihre dünnen, aus der Hülle austretenden Rohre täuschten über ihre tatsächliche Größe hinweg, nahmen sie doch zusammen mit dem Feuerleitprozessor den gesamten Bereich vollständig ein. Diese Ausmaße ergaben sich nicht nur aus den sperrigen, erzeugenden und kontrollierenden Komponenten der Laser, sondern auch aus dem unterhalb der Mündungen liegenden Laserstabilisationsfeldgenerator, der das Schiff vor instabilen eigenen Schüssen schützen sollte. Direkt darunter schloss sich der Torpedowerfer an. Dieser verfügte nur über eine mittig gelegene Abschussvorrichtung, der die Torpedos von beiden Seiten aus zugeführt wurden. Rechts und links des einsitzigen Cockpits schlossen sich die Energiespeicher und Lebenserhaltungssysteme an. Unmittelbar hinter dem Pilotensitz folgte der Platz des Astromechdroiden, der mit Beinklammern in Position gehalten wurde. Nicht weniger wichtig als die Lebenserhaltungssysteme war der hinter ihm liegende Andruckkompensator, der die tödlichen Beschleunigungskräfte im Inneren des N-1 im Flug neutralisierte. Technik miniatur|rechts|Verankerung der N-1 an den Flügeln der barke Wie die meisten anderen Schiffe der Naboo zeichnete auch der N-1-Jäger sich durch zahlreiche technische Finessen aus. Auch wenn für seine Herstellung Triebwerke aus Nubia importiert werden mussten, so wollte man sich beim Theed Palace Space Vessel Engineering Corps dennoch nicht ganz mit den gewöhnlichen Nubian 221 zufrieden geben. Mit Rücksicht auf das Bestreben der Naboo, Umweltbelastung und Verschmutzung auf ihrem Planeten so weit wie möglich zu reduzieren, wurde der Ionenantrieb überarbeitet. Eine speziell angefertigte Hochtemperatur-Brennkammer erlaubte die Umsetzung des Treibstoffs bei höheren Temperaturen und somit eine Reduzierung schädlicher Abgase. Diese für ein militärisches Raumschiff eher ungewöhnliche Zielsetzung verschärfte jedoch die Gefahr der Überhitzung. Die Lösung fand sich in Gestalt der Endspitzen, die mithilfe flüssigkeitsgefüllter Röhren als Hitzeableiter für die modifizierten Triebwerke wirkten. Die Auslegung des Sublichtantriebs und der Steuerung machte den Raumjäger zwar schnell und wendig, ließ ihn jedoch zu starkem Trudeln nach einem erlittenen Schaden neigen.Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie miniatur|links|Partner des Piloten: ein R2-Astromechdroide Auch die lange Schwanzspitze am Heck des N-1 erfüllte einen praktischen Zweck. Da der Jäger über keinen eigenen Reaktor verfügte und von gespeicherter Energie abhängig war, entwickelte man den Energieladekollektor im Schwanz zum Aufladen des Raumjägers. Dies geschah durch ein Einführen der Spitze in dafür vorgesehene Ladeöffnungen im königlichen Hangar von Theed. Die geparkten N-1-Sternjäger konnten auf diese Weise unkompliziert mit Energie aus dem Generator des Palastes aufgeladen und in Bereitschaft gehalten werden. Die bordeigenen Energiezellen versorgten nach dem Start die Schiffssysteme, und waren daher maßgebend für die maximale Einsatzdauer. Dieses Ladeverfahren wurde mit einem speziellen Weg zur sicheren Datenübertragung kombiniert. Über den ebenfalls in der Spitze integrierten Signalempfänger erhielt der Bordrechner des Sternjägers taktische Informationen für den Kampfeinsatz. Der N-1 konnte mithilfe dieser Daten selbstständig zum Einsatzgebiet fliegen und dem Piloten damit wichtigen Freiraum schaffen – oder ihn im Notfall sicher zur Basis zurückbringen. Dieses System gewährt eine hohe Zuverlässigkeit und Abhörsicherheit im Vorfeld sensibler Einsätze. Nach der Invasion von Naboo ermöglichte die neue J-Typ-Diplomatenbarke sogar den Einsatz eines größeren Schiffes, wie beispielsweise eines Kreuzers, als Trägerschiff für den N-1-Sternjäger. Eine weitere Maßnahme zur Unterstützung während des Fluges und im Gefecht war der begleitende R2-Astromechdroide. Vor dem Start durch einen Schacht im Boden des Rumpfes eingeführt, wurde er hinter dem Cockpit verankert, und über einen eigenen Computer mit den Bordsystemen verbunden. Sein Kopf wurde zu diesem Zweck ausgefahren, sodass er oberhalb der Pilotenkanzel aus der Hülle ragte. Von der Flugsystemkontrolle über die Leistungssteuerung bis hin zu kleineren Reparaturen während des Einsatzes leistet er als Partner des Jägerpiloten wichtige Dienste. In der Tat hat sich die Zusammenarbeit von Droide und Pilot für Raumjäger dieser Größenordnung als ideal erwiesen, und galt bereits zur Zeit des N-1 als wegweisend. Auch die verschiedenen Instrumente für Navigation, taktische Informationen und Energiestatus verhalfen zu einem besseren Überblick über die eigene Situation. Verwendung miniatur|Ein gelandeter N-1 nach einer Eskortmission Mit seiner hohen technischen Qualität und seiner Bewaffnung mit zwei Laserkanonen sowie einem Protonentorpedowerfer stellte der N-1-Sternjäger, ungeachtet seines eleganten Äußeren und seiner friedliebenden Erbauer, im Heimatsektor der Naboo eine ernstzunehmende Größe dar. Die Piloten des Raumjägerkorps trainierten regelmäßig mit ihm und dem sehr ähnlichen Polizeikreuzer, und konnten Piraten und anderen feindlichen Gruppierungen auf Distanz halten und, wenn nötig, auch mit direktem Eingreifen abschrecken oder bekämpfen. Eine ständige Bereitschaft mit einer Stärke von 35 Personen erlaubte die Entsendung eines kompletten Geschwaders zu jeder Zeit innerhalb von etwa zwei Stunden. Diese schnelle Reaktionszeit war ebenso wertvoll wie die hohe Moral in der Truppe. Trotz ihrer friedlich geprägten Kultur war es den Männern und Frauen des Korps eine Ehre, sich mit ihrem Leben für ihr Volk und ihren Monarchen einzusetzen.Secrets of Naboo Der Bedarf der Naboo an einem leistungsfähigen Jäger für defensive Aufgaben war damit bestens bedient. Grenzpatrouillen, Eskorten und kleinere Gefechte gegen Plünderer und Piraten bildeten daher den Großteil seiner militärischen Einsätze. Neben diesen zahlreichen Missionen zur Sicherung des Sektors gehörten jedoch auch zeremonielle Aufgaben zum Einsatzspektrum der N-1. Häufig präsentierten sie sich als Paradeformation oder Eskorte des prunkvollen königlichen Schiffs, wobei ihre traditionsbewusste Gestaltung besonders zur Geltung kam. Diese repräsentative Funktion wurde seiner militärischen Verwendung keineswegs untergeordnet. Ferner wurden manche N-1 gelegentlich zur Begleitung bekannter Naboo oder prominenter Besucher beordert, auch wenn dies eher eine Ausnahme darstellte. Sofern nicht im aktiven Dienst genutzt, verbrachten die Jäger die meiste Zeit im königlichen Hangar von Theed, der neben zahlreichen dreistöckigen Aufladebuchten für die N-1 auch über ausgedehnte Wartungsbereiche verfügte. Der Hangar war damit der zentrale Ort für die Instandhaltung, Bereitstellung und Koordination der Jagdgeschwader.Alle Welten und Schauplätze Geschichte miniatur|rechts|Das [[Lucrehulk-Klasse Droiden-Kontrollschiff|Droiden-Kontrollschiff wird zerstört]] Während der N-1-Sternjäger vor der dem Jahr 32 VSY hauptsächlich für seine üblichen Aufgaben genutzt wurde, wurde er mit den Ereignissen um die Schlacht von Naboo auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Eine Staffel dieser Jäger war das einzige, was Königin Amidala im Schutze des Ablenkungsmanövers der Gungans gegen das Kontrollschiff der Handelsföderation im Raumkampf aufbieten konnte. Nur wenn das Signal dieses als Leitstelle dienenden Kampfschiffs unterbrochen werden könnte, würde ihr Plan zur Rückeroberung ihrer Heimat Erfolg haben. Mit einiger Verspätung traf auch Anakin Skywalker, geführt vom Autopiloten und in Begleitung von R2-D2 mit einem N-1 am Ort des Geschehens ein. Das königliche Raumjägerkorps schien gegen die starken Schilde des Ringschiffs und die Schwärme seiner ''Geier''-Klasse Droiden nahezu chancenlos, bis Skywalker in den feindlichen Hangar gelangen und dessen Reaktorsystem zerstören konnte. Die gefährliche Mission konnte so unter dem Verlust weniger Jäger erfolgreich beendet werden. Die N-1-Sternjäger kamen auch während der späteren Siegesfeier zum Einsatz. Auch in den unsicheren Zeiten vor Beginn der Klonkriege blieb dieser Raumjäger das wichtigste Mittel zur Verteidigung Naboos und seiner hohen Repräsentanten. Mit der Einführung der J-Typ Diplomatenbarke verabschiedete man sich von der früheren Methode, die N-1 mithilfe eines Tankschiffes längere Reisen in Etappen zurückzulegen. Der neue Kreuzer, der unter anderem von Senatorin Padmé Amidala genutzt wurde, sollte seine eigene Eskorte von nun an mithilfe von Auftanksockeln in den Flügeln selbst mitführen. Im Jahre 22 VSY entging diese nur knapp einem Anschlag auf ihr Schiff, weil sie selbst als Pilotin des Jägerkorps getarnt in einem der begleitenden N-1 Sternjäger flog. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|Ein Aufklärer vom Typ SR-71 *Wie auch andere Schiffe der als friedliebend dargestellten Naboo weist der N-1-Sternjäger Ähnlichkeiten zu realen Militärflugzeugen auf. Während die Form der Triebwerke - wie auch schon beim J-Typ Nubian 327 - denen der [[wikipedia:de:Lockheed SR-71|Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird]] ähneln, erinnern die Mündungen und Auslassrinnen der Laserkanonen im Bug sehr an die Bordbewaffnung von Jagdflugzeugen aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg. *In der frühen Phase der Produktion von sollten die Formen des N-1 ursprünglich härter und eckiger ausfallen, und sich eher an der Klassischen Trilogie orientieren. Mit der zunehmend tiefgehenden Entwicklung der Naboo und ihres sanften, künstlerischen Erscheinungsbildes wurde das Design jedoch stromlinienförmiger und eleganter. Spätere Entwürfe zeigen eine Variante des N-1-Jägers mit einem zusätzlichen Raketen- oder Torpedowerfer über dem Platz des R2-Droiden.The Art of Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung *Für seine Darstellung in Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung bediente man sich derselben Mittel wie für die meisten übrigen Raumschiffe und schnellen Landfahrzeuge. Die fertigen Szenen der Raumschlacht über Naboo bestehen aus den Aufnahmen realer Modelle mit präzise programmierten Kameras (motion control camera) sowie computergenerierter Modelle verschiedener Art und Qualität. Dies wurde je nach Bedarf und Auftreten der einzelnen Schiffe im Bild kombiniert, um das Erstellen der Szene so effizient wie möglich zu gestalten. Quellen * * *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''The Making of Episode I'' *''Secrets of Naboo'' *''Starships of the Galaxy – Saga Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Kopf an Kopf'' * * * * * Einzelnachweise en:N-1 starfighter es:Caza estelar N-1 fi:N-1 -tähtihävittäjä fr:Chasseur N-1 it:Caccia stellare N-1 ja:N-1スターファイター ko:N-1 스타파이터 nl:N-1 Naboo Royal Starfighter no:N-1 Stjernejager pt:Caça estelar N-1 ru:Звёздный истребитель N-1 Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Legends